


Chase Away The Sun

by fauxpromises



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxpromises/pseuds/fauxpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.</i>
</p><p>And for all the time he had spent believing that what the boy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, he was quickly coming to find out that what he didn’t know was going to destroy them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away The Sun

Hearing her shift anxiously for the seventh time, the Spy finally found his voice in the darkness.

“Are you going to be all right?”

He spoke it quietly, one hand between her shoulder blades. The woman exhaled sharply and gave a humorless chuckle.

“I ain’t gonna be able to fix it this time. Not now that I’m part of the problem,” she added in a softer tone. Though her back was to him, he could easily picture the way her eyebrows would come together as she said it. “He _hates_ me.”

The force with which she said it made him cringe. “Don’t say that.”

“Why not? My son thinks I’m just a tramp who sleeps with his competition from work. Seems pretty easy to figure out that he hates me now.”

The Frenchman sighed. “You’re a _saint_ as far as he’s concerned. You are _not_ the problem—not in his mind.”

_An exchange of bullets in the old mining shaft, matched in intensity only by the string of insults from the younger man. Fire, outrage, and hatred._

_“Don’t you ever—fuckin'—come near her again—!”_

_But the underlying sentiment was more frantic and true._

_(Why did you have to do this? Why her? Why_ me _?)_

 _Because it had gotten personal. Because it had_ been _personal long before they had met on the field of battle._

His wife’s response jerked him out of his trance. “Y’can’t use his opinion on you right now as proof of anything.”

“And why not?” It was his turn to chuckle with disgust. “It’s just as valid. Merely unbiased.”

“Unbiased?”

At this she finally rolled over, facing him with an expression of amusement that caught him off guard. He let his arms relax around her, an unnerved smirk on his own face.

“It’s pretty biased, I think, when all you know of someone is that they’re some jackass who hooked up with your Ma.”

His smile thinned into a hard line of indifference. He didn’t really have a response ready for that, despite how many times he’d turned it over in his mind.

“And it’s not really fair, I don’t think. Even if he hates me right now…he knows that _I’ll_ love him regardless. Unconditional love, y’know?” She glanced into his eyes, biting her lip. The Spy felt a thrill of ice rush through him. “I’m really startin’ to think that he'll never know the same about you.”

And for all the time he had spent believing that what the boy didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, he was quickly coming to find out that what he didn’t know was going to destroy them all.

 


End file.
